


Jet Black Hearts 4.09: Anna Milton

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Annawished being righteous didn't sound so crazy.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 4.09: Anna Milton

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 4.09, "I Know What You Did Last Summer."

Anna didn't choose the Miltons. Not exactly. When she carved out her grace, she simply looked upon them and hoped.

***

Growing up, Anna's dad was always a little careful with her. Especially after that time they had her stay with...friends? They were usually unclear on that.

He was loving, yes, but there was always a hesitation. After a while, she stopped noticing. Her mom was always _Mom_ , after all, and it turned out she wasn't the only girl amongst her friends whose father didn't understand her.

She moved on.

***

_Dean Winchester is saved_.

The words rang in Anna's head like an iron clapper, resonant and painful. They brought her to her knees; time stopped.

When she recovered, managed to stagger back to standing, she thought that was it. An anomaly. A one-time flash of inexplicable chaos.

Then the voices started.


End file.
